


reines du monde

by greywardenblue



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Multi, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: In which Reynard - an expert at pining for your love without ever telling them about it - is appalled at how brazenly Gascon flirts with the Queen. Meve, however, doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Gascon Brossard/Meve/Reynard Odo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	reines du monde

"We must make sure we can keep everyone warm," Meve told both of them, still frowning in thought at the map of Mahakam laid out before her. "I wouldn't want to lose half my troops to frostbite."

"Just a couple of toes then, maybe?" Gascon suggested. Meve looked up from the map only to glare at him, and Gascon fought to hide a grin. Not that Meve's glare wasn't scary, but he had learned to differentiate between the glare he got for his bad jokes, and the glare he got when the Queen was truly angry. This was the former, which meant there was some space to push his luck further. "We especially wouldn't want our Queen to suffer through cold nights in the mountains. Reynard and I would be happy to keep you warm."

Reynard made a sound that sounded a bit like a dying seal, and even Meve looked taken aback for a few moments before recovering. She always recovered quick.

"You realize we're both at least ten years older than you, Gascon?" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. And yet, there was a smile at the corner of her mouth.

Gascon shrugged. He may have been in his twenties, but the age difference seemed laughably insignificant compared to the fact that Meve was a Queen, Reynard was her loyal right hand, and Gascon was, well... at the moment, a common brigand who wouldn't know what to do with his family's land and title even if he stood any chance of getting them back.

"I happen to like older women," he said smoothly, then looked over to where Reynard was still trying to figure out how to breathe like a human. "Older men, too."

Meve was definitely smiling now, although she hunched back over the map to hide it. "Well, I'll remember that when it gets _really_ cold. But for now, I think I will manage. You're both dismissed."

The two men walked out together, and after a reasonable amount of steps away from the Queen, Reynard found his voice.

"Are you completely out of your mind? What possessed you to talk to Her Majesty like that?"

"The Queen is a big girl, Reynard," Gascon said. "If my words bother her, she can tell me herself."

"You won't like that _telling_ when she has you flogged for insubordination!"

Gascon rolled his eyes. "That's not what she told me on the way to Mahakam."

Reynard fell silent, but Gascon only had to wait a few moments before he caught the bait. "What-- What did she tell you?"

"She said that she admires your loyalty and devotion to the Crown..." Gascon said slowly, glancing sideways at Reynard before continuing. "But it might be nice if you treated her like a person sometimes."

Reynard was struck speechless, and Gascon let him think about those words for a while.

"Her Majesty really told you that?" he asked finally.

Gascon rolled his shoulders in a way that may have been a shrug, or it may have been stretching. "Something like that, anyway." He was silent for a moment before he added, more somberly, "Wouldn't want to be a Queen, personally. It doesn't sound like they have many friends. Or fun in general."

The two of them walked to their own business in silence after that, but Gascon saw Reynard steal a few thoughtful glances back towards where they left Meve.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you can guess where the title comes from and why.


End file.
